


To The Festvial

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Carnival, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Day Off, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During some rare down time, Dean takes Castiel to a town's fest they happen to pass when making their way through a small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Festvial

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a short little thing i thought of when I was at school so yeah there's like barely any plot it's just a quick little one shot

Dean glanced at Castiel in the rear view mirror as he pressed ever so lightly on the gas petal, letting the Impala cruise down the deserted two-lane road. He saw the angel spread out onto the backseat. His back leaning against one door as his feet hit the other door. At first Dean thought he was sleeping, but that would've been impossible. Looking again, Dean saw Castiel just staring out of the window opposite to him. The poor angel looked bored, maybe a little sad. 

Dean turned his attention back to the road in front of him, patting his hands along to the beat of some song coming out of the car radio. He tried to keep is light and happy, hoping Castiel would look a big...livelier. But as the song came to the end, Dean checked and Castiel was still staring off with that same blah expression. Dean couldn't think of a reason why Castiel would look such a way. Everything was pretty neutral at this point. No case that needed immediate attention, no war going on in some other area (that Dean was aware of)...it was one o those rare dead times. Hell, they should've been celebrating. 

"Cas, what's up?" Dean called out, his eyes shifting from the road to the mirror every second or so. Castiel looked up, meeting his eyes in the car mirror. 

"Nothing..?" Castiel shrugged in confusion. 

"You're all...mopey." Dean forced his eyes back on the road, convinced he'd end up in a ditch if he didn't otherwise. He could feel Castiel's eyes still staring him down. Probably still waiting for a better response. 

When one didn't come, Castiel said, "Should I be some other way? Did something happen?"

Dean shook his head. "No nothing happened. Nothing at all is happening... It's a relief, we should be taking advantage of this moment."

Castiel pondered the thought for a second but gave a small nod. He hadn't thought about it that way -- that this was a good thing. Nothing going on was a good thing -- instead he had been thinking it was just a waiting period. A time to wait  _for_ something to happen. But if Dean didn't find that the case, he could agree with that.

"Alright..." Dean gave a small smile and began searching the upcoming road and fields for a bar or something but came up short. All there was were signs advertising a town festival behind some church, just a few miles away. That seemed to be the only thing this town was pushing so Dean decided he could take a chance on a farm town's annual festival.

***

They came to the small church just moments later. From the car, Dean could see a Ferris wheel, a white tent, and a dozen or so festival games. He managed to find a parking spot on the side of the road. It was nearly pared up which surprised Dean. This little festival dragged in people from all around. 

He turned to Castiel, who was now sitting up right and looking out the car window. He turned to Dean, with a different look -- this time curiosity. 

"We're here." He chuckled.

"We're celebrating at a festival?" Castiel was emotionless.

Dean nodded. "Why not?"

Truth was, if they kept driving they would only end up back at the motel. There wasn't really anything else to do in the town, apparently. 

Castiel didn't question any further and got out of the Impala. Dean did the same.

They trod through the field and reached the church parking lot. They began walking through and at first just glancing at games, when suddenly Castiel stopped. Dean stopped too, in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Dean turned to see what Castiel was staring at. He was eyeing a giant stuffed animal at the balloon dart game. Dean let out a little laugh. Castiel turned to him with pleading eyes.

"You want that stuffed animal?" Dean smiled in amusement.

"I have never had one before." Castiel replied, in defense. Dean gave a small hum and dug for his wallet. He gave Castiel a few dollars to play the game. 

Dean stepped back and watched as Castiel exchanged the money for 3 darts. The sign on the board in the back of the balloon dart game said "Pop 3 -- Get Prize of Choice". Dean figured that was easy enough for a cheap carnival toy, but when Castiel came back without even popping one balloon, he became a little worried. 

"Try again," He mumbled and gave Castiel more money. This time double the amount, giving Castiel even more chances to pop at least 3 balloons. When he watched Castiel manage to only pop 1 balloon with his last dart, Dean wanted to groan and just take the stuffed animal for him. Beginning to feel bad for even dragging Castiel to a festival for "fun", Dean marched up to the balloon dart and handed the man running the game some money.

"You're getting that animal." Dean told Castiel as he picked up a dart.

"Dean, you do not have to-," Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, but Dean quickly shrugged it off. He couldn't be distracted if he wanted to win Castiel that stuffed toy.

Eyeing one pink balloon carefully, Dean moved his arm back and let the dart go flying.  _Pop!_

He smiled to himself and picked up the next dart.

This one gave out a _pop!_ too as it went soaring into a yellow balloon.

"One more..." Dean mumbled to himself as he moved his last dart around in his hand. He looked back up at the wall of balloons. His eyes focused on a green balloon, just above his popped yellow balloon. Dean took a deep breath, steadied his arm, shifted back and let the dart hurl into the the saying green balloon.  _Pop!_

Dean let out a little cheer as the man running the game handed him the giant stuffed animal. He strutted back over to Castiel, holding the stuffed animal out for him to take. Castiel's eyes lit up when he saw the stuffed prize in Dean's hand.

"Th-thank you, Dean." Castiel grasped the stuffed prize under one arm and gave Dean a hug with the other one. To his surprise, Dean did not hesitate to hug Castiel back.

"It... it was no problem." Dean smiled when the hug broke away. He could faintly feel himself blushing and even saw it on Castiel two, but neither one acknowledged it as they began making their way back to the Impala.

 


End file.
